Amnésie déconcertante
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity perd la mémoire lors de l'attaque de Clock King et révèle à ses coéquipiers une partie de sa personnalité très différente de celle d'aujourd'hui). (Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

**Amnésie déconcertante**

 **Felicity perd la mémoire lors de l'attaque de Clock King (se cogne la tête après avoir pris la balle pour Sarah) et révèle à ses coéquipiers une partie de sa personnalité très différente de celle d'aujourd'hui).**

 **Chers lecteurs, une Fanfic de quatre chapitres que j'ai gardé dans un coin de mon ordinateur. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. La suite sera mise en ligne jeudi et les trois autres chapitres sont un peu plus longs rassurez vous.**

 **Je continue dans le même temps de vous écrire ma fanfic "et après?" qui est presque terminée.**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et vous remercie de me suivre pour la plupart d'entre vous depuis le début. Je m'éclate tellement en écrivant ces histoires et de voir qu'elles vous plaisent !**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture. :D**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _« Attention !_ cria Felicity en se jetant sur Sarah pour la protéger de Clock King.

La jeune femme sentit une douleur à l'épaule avant que sa tête touche le sol en marbre. La nuit se referma sur elle.

* * *

« _On aurait dû l'emmener à l'hôpital_ , dit la voix d'un homme que Felicity ne connaissait pas.

 _\- Tu sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu,_ dit un autre homme.

 _\- John a raison Ollie, attendons de voir comment notre guerrière va. Je ne serais pas là sans elle,_ répondit une femme.

Felicity ouvrit un œil méfiant. Une table en fer, un sous-sol on dirait… La belle blonde se toucha la tête…

 _\- Aie ! Bon sang…_

Oliver, Sarah et John se précipitèrent vers elle, Oliver avait l'air soulagé mais très inquiet. Et il avait raison : Felicity eut un mouvement de recul et dévisagea l'archer.

 _\- Oliver Queen ?! Ok, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

 _\- Tu t'aies lancé à la poursuite de Clock King et…_

 _\- Attendez, pourquoi vous me tutoyez ?! Et c'est quoi ce sous-sol pourri ? Et ces gens_? dit-elle en désignant John et Sarah, choqués.

 _\- Felicity,_ commença Oliver soucieux, mais Felicity se leva et le coupa.

 _\- Ok… est-ce que le Cocostrip Club est loin ? Il faut que je reprenne mon service demain, alors merci pour la virée, c'était sympa… Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me dévisagez ?!_

John s'approcha de Felicity, l'air soucieux :

 _\- Felicity, en quelle année sommes-nous et où penses tu te trouver ?_

 _\- Non mais c'est ridicule…_

 _\- Réponds nous Felicity !_

 _\- J'ai 19 ans et je vous emmerde c'est clair !_ éclata la belle blonde _. Ramenez-moi chez moi à Las Vegas !_

Les trois amis se regardèrent un peu paniqué ce qui n'échappa pas à Felicity.

 _\- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ou je me tire !_

Oliver essaya de garder son calme et exposa tous les faits à une It Girl assez choquée (autant ne pas lui mentir). Une fois le récit terminé, Felicity se leva :

 _\- Ok, finit le discours de taré. Vous devez bien vous marrer à vous foutre de ma gueule ! J'y vais._

 _\- Felicity…_ commença Oliver mais John l'arrêta.

 _\- Tu ne fais que la brusquer Oliver. Felicity, je vais te ramener chez toi, enfin à Starling, ok ?"_

Felicity sentait que cet homme était bienveillant et elle accepta. Avant de partir, son regard se posa sur un Oliver Queen très inquiet. Bizarre…

Lorsque John finit par la ramener chez elle, la jeune femme n'attendit pas une nuit de repos et rassembla ses affaires pour prendre le premier vol pour Las Vegas.

* * *

Bon, ok, Felicity sentait qu'elle avait déconné. Sa mère était super surprise de la voir débarquer à la maison au petit matin. Elle lui avait raconté brièvement ce dont elle se souvenait et était partie dans son ancienne chambre pour dormir… seulement, ce n'était plus sa chambre mais…

 _« Une salle de gym ? Où est passée ma chambre maman ?!_

 _\- Chérie, tu es parti depuis très longtemps. Nos relations étaient un peu tendues, tu as pris tes distances et avec ton boulot de secrétaire…_

 _\- Secrétaire ?!_ Dit Felicity en rigolant, mais elle vit que sa mère, non.

 _\- Tu as étudié au MIT dans les ordinateurs mais Mr Queen t'a offert une promotion…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas une promotion ! Pourquoi j'ai fait une connerie pareille ?! Bon je peux au moins squatter le canapé ? »_

Donna acquiesça, ravie d'avoir sa fille chez elle et alla préparer le canapé et un petit quelque chose à grignoter avant de partir travailler. Felicity s'endormit comme une masse, après avoir pris des antidouleurs pour son mal de crâne atroce, le téléphone toujours éteint pour ne pas être embêtée.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois bien dormi et un truc dans le ventre, la jeune femme prit la direction du Cocostrip Girl, un bar striptease où elle était barmaid avant. Il était situé près des grands et prestigieux casinos où elle adorait aller pour les dépouiller de leur argent en comptant les cartes au black jack.

La jeune femme s'entendait bien avec Micky, le patron du bar qui l'accueillit comme le messie :

 _« C'est un mirage, ce n'est pas possible !? Felicity Smoak !_

 _\- Et oui c'est bien moi !_

 _\- Tu es magnifique chérie ! Viens t'assoir et boire un verre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ?_

Felicity raconta sa folle histoire à Micky sans mentionner la partie « justicier » qu'elle trouvait juste délirante et lui demanda si elle pouvait revenir travailler ici.

 _\- Bien sûr que tu peux revenir, tu rigoles ! Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville ma chérie._

Le même soir, elle retrouva ses habitudes de barmaid. Le club était plein à craquer d'hommes d'affaires et de pervers ventripotents n'hésitant pas à la déshabiller du regard et à lui mettre des mains aux fesses. Micky l'approcha tout guilleret :

 _\- Oh, toi tu as un client blindé ce soir, je me trompe ?!_ Demanda Felicity en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 _\- On ne peut rien te cacher jolie poupée ! Tu pourrais monter une bouteille de notre meilleur champagne dans l'espace VIP. Offre-leur tout ce qu'ils désirent et à mon avis, celui-là il va finir dans ton lit…_

La belle blonde rajusta le décolleté de son top, se mit un coup de rouge à lèvres cerise et laissa tomber ses cheveux en cascades avant d'aller porter le champagne dans le coin VIP à l'étage où se tenait…

 _\- Oh non ! Pas vous ! »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Vous êtes tous tellement géniaux que je vous publie le deuxième chapitre ce soir ! Le premier était vraiment court.**

 **Merci vraiment à tous et notamment à Lulzimevelioska, Olicity-love, sissi, Ally84 et FantasyAndMystery à qui je ne peux répondre avec l'appli.**

 **Bonne lecture et hâte de voir si cette suite vous plait en reviews. A jeudi :D**

* * *

Oliver se tenait là avec Sarah et John. Elle vit une lueur de désir dans les yeux de l'archer mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Par contre la guerrière ne la laissa pas insensible… mais l'heure était aux explications.

 _"Bordel ! Mais vous faites quoi ici !?_ S'adressa Felicity à un Oliver assez mécontent d'avoir dû se déplacer dans ce bouge.

 _\- Je viens te ramener à Starling, on t'aidera à retrouver la mémoire. Les gens qui comptent pour toi sont là-bas. Je…_ commença le jeune homme le cœur battant, prêt à avouer quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas dire tout haut et surtout devant plein de monde, ni devant Digg et Sara. Mais la belle blonde l'arrêta de la main, furieuse.

 _\- Putain mais arrêtez de me chercher bon sang ! Il y a un jour je ne vous connaissais que dans les magazines et maintenant c'est le grand amour ! N'importe quoi et votre blague est réussie avec votre bande,_ dit-elle en désignant une Sara et un Digg plus que déçus. _Trouvez-vous un autre moyen de distraction !_

Oliver lui prit le poignet et la fit s'approcher. D'un seul coup, Felicity regarda cet homme et déglutit. L'archer posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et lui dit tout bas :

 _\- Felicity, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber et tu es la seule personne qui puisse me faire sentir moi. Pas Oliver Queen des magazines, pas le PDG… moi. »_

La jeune femme sonda les yeux du beau gosse et vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Et ce geste à l'épaule lui semblait familier. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils aient tous raison ? Qu'une autre vie meilleure l'attende hors de Las Vegas ?

* * *

Plus tard dans le jet privé d'Oliver, après avoir donné un gros don financier au proprio du bar, le jeune homme et Digg surveillaient de loin une Felicity endormie.

 _« Tu crois qu'elle va bientôt recouvrir la mémoire ?_ demanda Oliver, très inquiet.

 _\- Je ne sais pas mais il va falloir savoir comment on va la garder à l'œil,_ dit John sur un ton perplexe. _Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une personne complètement différente de Felicity devant moi._

Oliver jeta un regard en direction de celle-ci, si provocatrice…

 _\- J'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé tout à l'heure lorsque je lui ai touché l'épaule au club. Il suffit de l'aider à recouvrer la mémoire. Je suis sûr qu'elle nous reviendra vite tel que on l'a connu,_ se dit il surtout a lui-même pour se convaincre.

 _\- Il reste plus qu'à prier. »_

* * *

Lorsque Felicity se réveilla cette fois-ci, elle se trouvait dans une maison plutôt cosy. A voir les photos et les vêtements, la blondinette devina que c'était chez elle. Elle s'aperçut que des vêtements étaient déposés au pied du lit avec un mot :

 **« John passe te prendre pour venir travailler. Bon réveil - Oliver »**

La jeune femme grogna, pas habituée à se lever si tôt et ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de cet homme. Oliver Queen, playboy, boss et Arrow… Il avait l'air très gentil loin de son image de connard des magazines… Pourquoi avait-elle atterri là depuis quelques années ?! Surtout pour être secrétaire^^^^

Puis cela fit tilt !

Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, et sauta dans la voiture de John, qui était perplexe.

 _« Prête pour reprendre le boulot ?_

 _\- Apparemment, Oliver veut que je m'y mette le plus rapidement possible, alors allons-y_ , dit-elle d'un air insouciant et impatient. _Dites-moi tout sur mon job de secrétaire._

John s'exécuta mais il trouvait ce changement de comportement bizarre… Il eut raison quelques heures plus tard.

Oliver enchainait sa troisième réunion ce matin lorsqu'il vit arriver son It Girl, habillée dans la tenue qu'il préférait (pas celle qu'il avait choisi mais une robe bleu portefeuille avec un décolleté un peu exagéré et des talons aiguilles noires vertigineux).

Elle lui fit un sourire ravageur et se mit à son poste de travail, ce qui fit perdre le fil de la discussion à Oliver fasse à son interlocuteur. Il se remit vite d'aplomb et une fois la réunion terminée, il vint au bureau de l'informaticienne qui semblait à l'aise.

 _\- Alors comment se passe la journée Felicity ?_

 _\- Nickel ! Bon répondre au téléphone ça me saoule mais le siège est confortable. Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Queen ?_

 _\- Appelle moi Oliver…_

Le reste Felicity ne l'entendit pas car elle eut un flash avec Oliver qui lui disait que son père s'appelait ainsi et elle marmonnait quelque chose en rougissant.

 _\- Felicity ? ça va ?!_

La belle blonde sursauta :

 _\- Oui c'est juste que je viens de me souvenir de notre rencontre apparemment dans un bureau ?_

 _\- Oui,_ dit le jeune homme en souriant, heureux que la belle blonde récupère pas à pas sa mémoire.

Une heure plus tard, John alla déjeuner avec un collègue et Felicity se leva, très impatiente de remplir sa tâche. Elle rajusta son maquillage aux toilettes.

 _\- Quelle bombasse_ ! se dit-elle très contente en se contemplant dans le miroir.

Elle arriva dans le bureau de l'archer en tortillant du cul et avec un sourire ravageur, dit au jeune homme :

 _\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Queen ?_

Oliver jeta un œil médusé à l'informaticienne qui ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle, et qui s'avançait avec une assurance indécente.

 _\- Euh, rien merci, tu veux manger quelque chose j'allais commander… Felicity qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ demanda-t-il interloqué lorsque la jeune femme s'assit sur son bureau, en face de lui, ses jambes voluptueuses croisées.

Felicity décroisa les jambes qu'elle posa sur le bureau du jeune homme et se cambra afin qu'il puisse profiter du spectacle s'offrant à lui, elle ne portait aucune lingerie.

 _\- Je suis à ton service Oliver_ , dit-elle de façon aguichante.

Oliver déglutit et Felicity en profita pour s'assoir sur l'archer dont elle commençait à caresser une partie sensible de son anatomie.

Le jeune homme a dû prendre sur lui parce que le désir le consumait à cet instant précis. Mais il stoppa la belle blonde et la fit se lever. Celle-ci semblait vexée.

 _\- Quelque chose ne te plait pas ? !_ demanda la jeune femme en se rhabillant convenablement. _Pourtant je pensais que ce boulot de secrétaire avait été fait pour cela…_

 _\- Quoi ?!_ demanda un Oliver ahuri.

 _\- Ben quoi ? Je suis ta secrétaire, merci le cliché ! Tu es un homme à femme, donc, une fille comme moi, puis la main sur l'épaule au club, je pensais qu'on couchait ensemble, enfin plutôt que j'étais ton jouet pour te distraire._

 _\- Oh mon dieu… Felicity, on ne couche pas ensemble, nous sommes juste amis. Et ce travail, c'est pour notre couverture pour nos activités nocturnes d'Arrow. En aucun cas je ne t'utiliserais, tu vaux tellement plus que ça._

L'aveu d'Oliver fit battre le cœur de l'informaticienne à une allure folle. Cet homme la respectait. Il était sincère. Cela la déstabilisa. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils, Oliver la rejoignit :

 _\- Ça va ?_ lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

 _\- Oui, c'est juste que… je suis perdue avec toutes ces informations. Putain pour moi j'ai 19 ans et j'ai toujours vécu à Vegas… Pourquoi je suis venu ici ? Pourquoi avoir fait le choix de faire des choses dangereuses auprès de toi, playboy et justicier ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver de sens à tout ça. Alors quand j'ai vu les vêtements chics et sexy, et ton mot me demandant au bureau… J'ai cru que toi et moi on s'éclatait ensemble._

Oliver souriait.

 _\- Je pensais que te remettre au boulot le plus vite possible te ferais remémorer des souvenirs. Je m'excuse de t'avoir brusqué et trompé sur mes intentions._

Felicity rougit et éclata de rire, Oliver adorait cette exubérance. Cette femme ne cessait de l'étonner un peu plus chaque jour.

 _\- Donc, je ne suis pas ta secrétaire cochonne ?_

Le jeune homme rigola :

 _\- Non, pas de secrétaire cochonne._

 _\- Ok… je t'avoue que ce boulot me gonfle depuis ce matin, moi je suis habituée à servir des cocktails, à vivre la nuit…_

Oliver comprenait soudainement. Il fallait pour l'instant que la belle blonde se sente dans son élément. Il réfléchit un instant.

 _\- Tu sais que ma sœur gère mon ancien club, le Verdant ? Je te l'ai dit quand tu t'aies réveillé._

 _\- Oui, là où il y a ta super cave secrète !_

 _\- Sara y est barmaid la nuit, tu pourrais être barmaid également, je m'arrangerais avec ma sœur._

La belle blonde tapa dans ses mains toute excitée.

 _\- Tu ne le regretteras pas et puis, et tu pourras enfin engager une secrétaire cochonne^^^_

 _\- Je ne te remplacerais que temporairement ici. Ta mémoire va vite te revenir j'en suis sûr. Tu peux quand même assurer le boulot jusqu'à ce soir s'il plait ? J'ai vraiment besoin de ma Girl Wenesday…_

 _\- Friday et pas question de te servir du café !_ répondit instinctivement Felicity qui comprit : _c'est quelque chose que j'ai déjà dit pas vrai ?!_

 _\- Oui,_ s'exclama enthousiaste l'archer _. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderais pas de café. »_

Felicity et lui mangèrent ensemble puis chacun reprit son travail. Mais l'archer avait le cœur léger. Les souvenirs de la jeune femme étaient plus fréquents. C'est sûr, tout allait s'arranger bientôt…

Quant à son spectacle de tout à l'heure… le jeune homme eut vraiment un coup de chaud. Ce désir… Sara comblait ses désirs actuellement, mais voir Felicity s'offrir à lui ainsi le fit réfléchir.

Il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour son It Girl depuis leur rencontre mais avec Arrow, il préférait la tenir loin de lui… Pourtant il savait qu'il faudrait faire un choix bientôt…

Ce soir, il ne serait pas au bout de ses surprises…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs, le troisième chapitre est là ! La fin arrivera ce weekend avec la suite de mon autre fanfic "et après?" J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires.**

 **Vraiment merci pour tous vos reviews :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

 _« Tu es sûr que ça va marcher Oliver ?_ demanda Sara qui rangeait des bouteilles dans la réserve du Verdant un peu avant l'ouverture.

 _\- Je pense que je l'ai trop brusqué ce matin…elle croyait qu'elle était, selon ses termes pas les miens, ma secrétaire cochonne^^^_

Sara commença à avoir un fou rire.

 _\- Comme quoi, Felicity est une dévergondée… je l'adore de plus en plus et attention, je pourrais devenir jalouse. Mais bon, si Théa t'a donné son accord, je vais aller accueillir ma nouvelle collègue ! On se voit un peu plus tard._

 _\- Oui, Digg et moi on va aller patrouiller. On viendra voir si tout se passe bien et n'hésite pas à …_

 _\- T'appeler_ ^^^termina une Sara agacée et amusée _. Tu sais que je prendrais soin de Felicity alors du vent ! »_

* * *

Oliver et Digg revinrent comme prévue un peu après leur patrouille et virent une Théa qui rigolait en regardant dans la direction du bar.

L'archer se mit en alerte et lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il se passait au bar, il fulmina : Felicity et Sara dansaient sur le bar en servant les clients. Felicity portait un top noir et un jean hyper moulant. Oliver arriva jusqu'à sa sœur dans un premier temps :

« _Speedy ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

 _\- Oula, calme toi grand frère. Je dois t'avouer que je suis contente d'avoir embauché ton assistante, elle met le feu au bar !_

L'archer se dirigea illico vers le bar, très énervé et dit aux filles :

 _\- Ça suffit ! Descendez de là !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? On s'amuse bien_! répliqua Felicity de manière désinvolte au jeune homme tout en servant un client en dansant de manière inappropriée.

Sentant qu'Oliver allait faire un scandale, Sara fit un signe à l'informaticienne et dit :

 _\- L'happy hour est terminée !_

Les filles descendirent du bar malgré certains mécontents et Oliver demanda à parler aux filles qui se firent remplacer un instant.

Tout ce petit monde se dirigea dans le repère.

 _\- Pourquoi tu nous as fais descendre ici_ ?! demanda une Sara perplexe.

 _\- C'était quoi ce numéro là-haut !_ hurla Oliver sans la regarder en s'avançant vers Felicity d'un pas menaçant.

Cette dernière ne flancha pas.

 _\- Pour attirer les clients, rien de tel que la séduction y parvenir._

Oliver se tourna vers Sara et Digg :

 _\- Laissez-nous, on vous retrouve en haut dans quelques minutes._

Les deux n'étaient pas très contents de ce choix mais comprirent qu'ils n'allaient pas gagner ce combat avec le jeune homme. Felicity se mit à parader dans le repère, près du costume de Arrow.

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a fait de mal avec Sara. On est serveuse je te rappelle !_

 _\- Pas besoin d'aguicher les clients pour faire du chiffre !_

 _\- Non mais je rêve !_ s'exclama la jeune femme qui fulminait _. D'abord TU me demande de jouer les assistantes débiles, ce que je ne digère toujours pas et maintenant que je suis à l'aise dans un boulot que je connais, TU n'es pas content ! Faut savoir ! C'est toi qui est venu me chercher à Vegas, moi je n'ai rien demandé…_

 _\- Je suis venu te chercher car je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi Felicity !_ hurla Oliver qui fut surpris lui-même de cet aveu.

Felicity resta un moment sans rien dire puis :

 _\- Alors c'est ça qui te motive ? Tu as des sentiments pour moi ! Pourtant tu as Sara de ce que j'ai compris. Est-ce que j'avais des sentiments pour toi avant de perdre la mémoire ? Parce que si oui, tu es vraiment un connard de première ! Sara et moi, nous ne sommes pas des jouets à ta disposition !»_

Oliver ne dit rien, la mine coupable et un flashback vint illustrer ce moment de culpabilité de la part du jeune homme. La vision d'elle rejoignant une chambre d'hôtel et Oliver ouvrant, avec cette même tête accablée, une brunette assez désagréable passant à moitié déshabillée devant eux.

Felicity secoua la tête puis passa devant le jeune homme et rejoignit les autres sans dire un mot de plus. Pour qui il se prenait cet abruti !? Et pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal après ce retour de mémoire !?

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres et bientôt, Sara, Oliver et Digg débriefèrent de la patrouille après s'être assurer que la blondinette avait bien regagné sa maison. Le groupe se retrouva devant un verre de vodka.

« _Je n'imaginais pas Felicity aussi dingue !_ lança Sara qui se mit à rire en montrant son téléphone. _Elle vient de m'envoyer un sexto assez chaud…_

 _\- Tu plaisantes ?!_ s'exclama John d'un air affolé, tandis qu'Oliver se resservait un autre verre, l'air sombre.

Sara remarqua la tête de son amant. Elle n'était pas bête et comprenait déjà de quelle manière les choses allaient bientôt tourner.

 _\- Ça va Ollie ? Si c'est pour le texto, tu sais bien que Felicity est mon amie et elle n'est pas mon type de femme, bien qu'elle commence à devenir de plus en plus intéressante ! Je plaisante Oliver ! Je vais vous laisser discuter entre pote, je dois aller voir Sin. Ollie on se retrouve plus tard._

Oliver continuait de ressasser les mots échangés avec la blondinette plus tôt.

 _\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas,_ demanda John à l'archer.

 _\- Je suis un connard, voilà la vérité !_ lança un Oliver abattu.

 _\- Ok… explique moi tout._

John écouta son ami lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa dernière conversation avec l'It Girl et John souriait.

 _\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris John ?_

L'ancien soldat posa son verre et s'étira, satisfait :

 _\- Enfin tu admets que tu as des sentiments pour Felicity ! Mec, depuis votre rencontre je le sais !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit que…_

 _\- Non, tais-toi Oliver !_ ordonna John d'un air sérieux. _Ne me dis pas que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu lui as dit parce que oui dans ce cas-là, tu seras vraiment un énorme connard !_

Le silence se fit puis Oliver reprit :

 _\- J'ai des sentiments pour Felicity mais notre Felicity, pas cette fille qui séduit ma copine !_

 _\- J'avoue que ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir !_ répondit John en rigolant franchement.

 _\- J'aimerais être avec elle, mais avec ce qu'on fait…_

 _\- Oh arrête de te chercher des excuses mon pote ! Felicity, notre Felicity connait presque tout de toi depuis ta réapparition. La seule chose qui t'empêche d'avancer et d'être heureux, c'est ta peur de la détruire, hors, Felicity Smoak est une des femmes les plus badasse que j'ai rencontré de ma vie. Bien sûr, elle vient en second après Lyla._

Oliver flancha.

 _\- Il y a Sara, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire sans passer pour un connard ?_

 _\- Oh t'inquiète, Sara comprendra. Mais promets-moi un truc : dès que notre It Girl retrouve la mémoire, jette-toi à l'eau. »_

L'archer ne préféra rien dire et se mit à réfléchir à tout ça une fois dans son lit avec une Sara endormie. Devait-il franchir le cap une fois sa belle blonde remise de son amnésie ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 (Final)**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici le dernier chapitre de cette Fanfic que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et à vous faire lire.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais vous êtes super et vous me motivez à écrire encore et encore ! :D**

 **Bien sûr, je continuerais de publier sur ma Fanfic « et après ? » et je vous prépare une Fanfic qui compte déjà huit chapitres. J'attends de me rapprocher de la fin pour commencer à la publier. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de publier un OS de temps en temps ! :D**

 **J'attends vos reviews sur ce dernier chapitre avec impatience.**

 **Bon weekend et encore merci :D**

* * *

Un service au bar s'achevait une fois de plus pour Felicity qui descendait les marches du repère, retrouvant Oliver, Digg et Sara en pleine entrainement.

Une semaine s'était passée et, Oliver lui avait demandé de les rejoindre, depuis hier, pour leurs nuits de patrouille.

Et depuis, des flash-back et souvenirs en rafales revenaient en mémoire à l'informaticienne. Surtout des souvenirs liés à l'archer. Le plus puissant ayant été celui, lorsqu'Oliver s'entraina à la Salmon Ladder devant elle.

Felicity se rappelait avoir observé, maté le jeune homme très souvent et une vague de désir l'avait envahi immédiatement. Le jeune homme, voyant Felicity le regarder de cette façon, avait fait exprès de retomber devant elle pour voir sa réaction qui fut de rougir à tout va. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?! Une vraie midinette !

Puis, en voulant revenir à sa couleur de cheveux naturelle, Felicity avait encore eut un flash-back : elle se tenait dans une chambre d'étudiante, en blonde, disant à un de ses camarades que le changement était salutaire. Du coup, elle décida de ne rien changer, sentant que c'était un choix réfléchi.

Hier, la blondinette n'avait fait qu'observer, John restant avec elle pour l'instant.

Au bout de deux heures de patrouille, Felicity s'étira devant l'écran en baillant.

 _« Bon sang c'est chiant de rester derrière des ordis !_

 _\- Pourtant tu adore ça d'habitude,_ répliqua un John un peu triste que cet espace de travail ne fasse pas tilt chez la jeune femme.

Felicity ne disait rien ce qui poussa John à se retourner. La blondinette observait entre ses mains l'objet pris à Clock King. Et sans rien dire, elle se dirigea sur un ordinateur annexe où elle commença à taper frénétiquement des ordres de commande, devant un Digg stupéfait.

 _\- Cela te dis quelque chose ?_

 _\- Digg laisse-moi travailler, il va falloir vite décrypter cette Skeleton Key…_

 _\- Une quoi ?!_

 _\- Une clé qui ouvre toutes les portes digitales !_

L'It Girl porta la main à sa bouche tandis que John lui souriait.

 _\- J'ai compris ce que je t'ai dit ! Je suis douée en informaticienne ! C'est pour ça que je vous aide !_

 _\- Et oui, Oliver avait fait des recherches sur toi quand il est revenu et tu étais la meilleure dans ton domaine._

Des coups de feu interrompirent cet échange et cette fois-ci sans s'en rendre compte, Felicity dirigeait Oliver et Sara elle-même avec les ordinateurs.

La blondinette ressentait une grande satisfaction et une excitation qu'elle n'avait jamais connu à Vegas.

Après une heure supplémentaire de patrouille, Oliver et Sara rentrèrent et Oliver s'approcha de l'informaticienne :

 _\- Alors tu commences à comprendre le rôle que tu joues dans l'équipe ?_

 _\- Oui et même si je ne comprends pas encore tout, mais je sais que j'ai ça en moi. C'était vraiment fantastique tout à l'heure_ , s'exclama la jeune femme.

 _\- En tout cas tu as tout déchirer quand tu nous as guider Felicity_ ! rajouta Sara tout sourire.

 _\- Et ce n'est pas tout,_ rajouta John _, Felicity sait enfin à quoi sert cet objet de Clock King_.

L'équipe au complet écouta attentivement les lumières apportées par Felicity.

Oliver proposa à la jeune femme de la raccompagner chez elle. Sur le moment elle hésita ne voulant pas déranger Sara, mais Sara était déjà partie. Et Oliver pensait à la menace de son ancien ami, Slade, qui voulait se venger de lui depuis peu. Cette menace était à prendre très au sérieux.

Une fois devant la maison de la belle blonde, Oliver n'arrivait pas à se décider à partir et dit :

 _\- Ce soir tu as été formidable Felicity._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas bientôt retrouver la mémoire, je me trompe ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai de plus en plus de flash, on va croiser les doigts !_ s'exclama la jeune femme ce qui fit rire l'archer. _Allez, Sara doit t'attendre, il est tard…_

 _\- Elle ne m'attend pas_ , répondit le jeune homme en se dandinant, les mains dans les poches d'un air mal à l'aise. _Sara et moi on a décidé de ne plus se voir. Enfin on reste amis mais les choses s'arrêtent là désormais._

Felicity en lâcha ses clés. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

 _\- Oh, désolée pour vous deux alors._

 _\- Ne sois pas désolée, même Sara en est arrivée à la même conclusion. Certes nous avons vécu une épreuve très dure ensemble mais nous avons chacun suivit notre route depuis. C'était plus facile avec elle, mais nous n'éprouvons pas des sentiments forts l'un envers l'autre. Juste de l'amitié._

La jeune femme coupa court face à un Oliver dont les yeux voulaient dire quelque chose et le laissa sur le perron. Déjà que c'était le bordel dans sa vie, pas besoin de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées.

Seulement, un flash-back la réveilla en milieu de nuit dans son lit. Elle était à son bureau d'assistante et posait une question à Oliver qui lui répondait avec des yeux peinés :

 _\- Avec la vie que je mène, je ne peux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un dont je voudrais vraiment prendre soin… »_

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux à cet instant. Ce regard d'Oliver…

Pour l'instant le cœur de l'informaticienne et sa tête étaient très embrouillé mais le lendemain, elle y verrait enfin clair.

* * *

Sara et Felicity commençaient à préparer des choses pour le service du soir lorsqu'Oliver et John arrivèrent.

L'archer semblait tracassé. Sara évoqua Slade tout en descendant les escaliers de la fonderie.

 _« Connaissant Slade, ça m'étonne qu'il ne se soit pas encore_ … Oliver s'interrompit lorsque Felicity s'arrêta net devant lui et tourna la tête vers la pièce principale.

Slade se tenait là et rigolait.

 _\- Salut gamin ! »_

Le reste, la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de le voir car Oliver l'avait fait basculer pardessus la rambarde pour la protéger des coups de feu distribués par Slade.

John et Sara avait vite été mis K.O. par l'ancien ami d'Oliver. L'archer avait tenté de faire la différence mais sans succès.

Felicity se mit à courir vers les escaliers mais un bras puissant l'attrapa et la projeta contre le sol, derrière les bureaux, se cognant la tête. L'informaticienne eut le temps d'entendre « _On se voit très bientôt ma jolie_ » et sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lorsque l'informaticienne se réveilla, elle crut avoir eu une bonne gueule de bois. Puis se rappela :

 _« Slade_ ! dit-elle en voulant se lever de la table médicale.

 _\- Wow, wow, attends deux secondes Felicity_ , avertit Sara.

L'informaticienne contempla le bordel et surtout se précipita toute affolée vers ses ordinateurs :

 _\- Dieu merci il n'a pas touché à mes bébés ! Vous allez bien ?!_ dit-elle en regardant ses amis.

Oliver, John et Sara la regardèrent avec étonnement. L'archer s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule.

 _\- Tu te souviens Felicity ?!_

La belle blonde souriait puis désigna Oliver :

 _\- Je t'ai confié quand on s'est rencontré que je teignais mes cheveux, ce que tu ne dois jamais révéler. Et c'est parce qu'on recherchait Walter, ton beau-père que j'ai rejoint ta croisade qui s'est avérée devenir mieux qu'elle n'était supposée l'être. Ah et tu me dois une bouteille de vin très chère !_

Elle désigna ensuite John :

 _\- Tu as rejoint sa croisade et tu es mon meilleur ami. Ton ancienne petite amie nous fait les meilleurs milkshakes vanille au monde et tu m'en rapportes toujours un quand je suis triste ou après une patrouille musclée. Ta copine est en fait ton ex-femme et je suis très contente que cette mission en Russie t'ait rendu heureux._

Puis l'It Girl alla voir Sara :

 _\- Tu es la femme la plus badasse que je connaisse, bien que la Ligue des Assassins sérieux ! Tu es une amie géniale, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité à prendre une balle à ta place. Et tu as un penchant pour les femmes que… j'ai exploité sans gêne il y a quelques jours, vraiment désolée !_ finit la blondinette en rougissant. _Je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus. J'ai peut-être eu une ou deux expériences à Vegas et au début du MIT mais j'aime définitivement les hommes…3…2…1…_

 _\- Et si on aller au Big Belly Burger pour des milkshakes ?!_ coupa Digg pour que Felicity ne reste plus dans l'embarras.

 _\- Très bonne idée !_ s'exclama Sara qui regarda Oliver prendre un balai _. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je vais nettoyer un peu ici, je vous rejoindrais plus tard._

Felicity, d'instinct, alla vers l'archer et enleva le sang séché de sa joue.

 _\- Slade t'a battu sur ton propre terrain mais je sais que tu es meilleur que lui Oliver._

 _\- Il va nous attaquer à nouveau, il va s'en prend à ceux que j'aime._

 _\- Tu es meilleur Oliver._

L'archer et la jeune femme étaient très proches tout à coup, elle pouvait le sentir puis Oliver prit sa main dans la sienne avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Ça fait du bien de te retrouver._

Felicity lui souriait.

 _\- Allez, le balai peut attendre !_ dit-elle. _Après tout j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire et Slade ne nous a pas tué alors ça mérite bien un milkshake ! »_

L'équipe partit célébrer tout cela. Sara et Felicity discutaient du bar, assises à table tandis que les garçons passaient commande.

« _Alors, tu vas te lancer_ ? demanda John d'un air sérieux.

 _\- Digg…_

 _\- Oui Oliver ! Je te signale qu'on en avait parlé…_

 _\- Et je ne t'avais pas dit ce que je comptais faire._

John soupira.

 _\- Un conseil, décide-toi avant que Slade nous tue ou qu'un autre homme pose les yeux sur elle. Il n'y aura jamais de bon ou mauvais moment. Lance-toi c'est tout._

 _\- Je vais y réfléchir,_ termina Oliver d'un air songeur en se tournant vers son It Girl _. »_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Felicity revint au repère pour effectuer des tests sur ses bébés car elle voulait s'occuper l'esprit.

Elle tomba sur Oliver en train de finir de ranger le bazar mis par Slade. Le jeune homme leva son nez, l'air étonné de voir la belle blonde le rejoindre.

 _« Tu n'as pas pu résister à l'envie de nettoyer ce bordel ?!_

 _\- Que veux-tu, je suis comme ça,_ répliqua le jeune homme _. Et toi que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Oh juste un ou deux tests sur mes bébés pour m'assurer que tout va bien… non en fait, tu sais quoi ? Ce retour à mon ancienne moi a été assez… déroutant ! Je ne t'ai pas facilité la tâche, j'en suis désolée Oliver._

L'archer gardait le silence, bataillant intérieurement contre lui-même et ses plus grandes peurs. Ne voyant pas le jeune homme réagir, Felicity s'approcha directement vers lui, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, très inquiète.

 _\- Oliver, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle Digg ? Dis le parce que tu me fais peur…_

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait car Oliver l'embrassa. Sur le coup de la surprise, l'It Girl resta plantée là, sans réaction et Oliver se retira des lèvres si charnues de la belle.

 _\- Oliver…je … pourquoi ?_ balbutia l'informaticienne rougissante.

 _\- J'éprouve des sentiments pour toi Felicity depuis un petit moment déjà, tu avais raison quand on s'est disputés la dernière fois ici._ _Et la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas te le dire, c'est que je ne veux pas te mettre plus en danger que tu ne l'es._

Felicity était complétement sous le choc de la surprise. Mais Oliver se mit à bredouiller moult et moult explications.

 _\- J'en ai terminé avec Sara et les Isabelle, elles n'étaient que des prétextes pour ne pas venir vers toi. Je sais, je passe pour un connard mais j'ai envie de faire les choses bien entre nous deux. Tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un homme brisé et instable qui saute de toits en toits les nuits en portant une capuche… S'il te plait réponds-moi, c'est la pire déclaration que j'ai faite de ma vie et crois-moi elle signifie beaucoup pour moi._

La blondinette se rapprocha du jeune homme et l'embrassa avec douceur à son tour. Ce baiser libéra Oliver puis tint son informaticienne dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu n'es pas instable Oliver, tu es un homme merveilleux. Si seulement tu arrêtais de te sous-estimer !_

 _\- J'ai tellement peur que Slade s'en prenne à toi !_ répliqua l'archer avec une voix serrée.

 _\- Je te fais confiance Oliver et je sais que tu me protégeras. Parce que tu l'as toujours fait… et si tu savais depuis le temps que j'ai attendu pour que ce moment arrive… quoique je pensais que ça serait plus romantique, après tout, tu es LE Oliver Queen ! ok… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…3…2…1…_

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble et après un autre baiser plus osé cette fois-ci, Oliver prit la main de l'informaticienne et l'emmena gravir les escaliers.

 _\- Mais le ménage !?_

 _\- J'ai plus important à faire !_ répliqua un Oliver heureux. _J'ai un rencard avec ma Girl. »_

Quelques jours après la victoire de l'équipe contre Slade, les amoureux partirent en vacances, Digg, Sara et Roy, le nouveau de l'équipe veillaient sur la ville. Felicity profitait d'un moment tranquille en regardant le panorama pour repenser à ces derniers mois de folie lorsqu'Oliver posa ses mains sur sa taille, son nez au creux de son cou.

Felicity soupira d'aise. Finalement cette amnésie lui aura apporter enfin tout ce qu'elle voulait et ce ne serait que le début de sa grande histoire d'amour avec Oliver.


End file.
